


Record

by the_foxiest_box



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, For my cousins birthday, Highschool AU, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls asleep in class. Rose goes to extra measures to get him out of trouble. It's not like she likes him or anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for my cousin, spookycalliope.tumblr.com UuU
> 
> Please enjoy my shitty attempt to write about my dorks.

"The Araña de Pollo has fangs at least an inch long, which it uses to poison its victims..."

Science never really did interest you that much. It's no wonder to you why you're yawning profusely. Your eyes are glassy with fatigue, not to mention your drooping eyelids. Why did science class have to be first period, anyway? To your astonishment, you're still not the sleepiest person here. As you look over to your left you watch John rest his head on his desk. His blue eyes are hardly able to stay open. You're definitely lucky you don't stay up late to watch shitty movies every night, because lord knows who did.

"The Chicken Spider returns to its habitat, prey on hand for its young..."

You honestly don't give a flying shit about this "Araña Chicken Pollo Spider" creature. It's not like you're ever going to come across one in your entire life. You live in Washington, not Brazil. You glance back over to John, who's fallen sound asleep, making soft snoring sounds into his desk. You want to laugh at how pathetic he can be sometimes, and now was one of those times. Sure, the kid slept in class every now and then, but he always woke up before anyone but you could notice. His naps tended to be short. 

"The thousands of baby spiders eat off of the flesh of the chicken at once..."

You grimace at the sight of all the hatchlings tearing away at a chunk of diseased flesh. Right now you honestly wish you were asleep as well. Unfortunately, you are not, and you are forced to search around for something else to focus on. The nearest thing your eyes can find is the duration bar at the bottom of the screen. To your luck, there are only thirty seconds left in the film. Or... it seemed lucky at first. You've nearly forgotten about poor John, who was still napping, his cheek squished into his desk. You're beginning to get rather nervous about the duration of his cat nap.

The lights came on within moments. He was gonna be busted.

You squint at first, looking around for the location of the teacher. She was still at the light switch, thank god, but it wouldn't be long until she turned around to find a student drooling away at his desk. You glanced down at your desk where a few pencils lay, perfectly neat and lined up. ... Should you, or shouldn't you? It was a long shot, but if your aim is on target, you could manage it. You can't bare to think of such a lanky boy stuck in a detention hall where he would surely be beaten up. It was now or never, Rose. 

_So long, perfect school record..._

You throw a pink pencil straight at him. It glides through the air with ease, flipping about twenty times in a row before bonking right into his poor little head. To your great relief, John's eyes flew open, darting around the room in a disoriented fashion. ... Perhaps the teacher would not notice your actions.

"Miss Lalonde, did you just throw a pencil at another student?" You peered back at the light switch, where an angry looking teacher stood tap-tapping her foot in the ground.

You never thought the feeling of thirty shocked eyes all staring at you could feel so damn awful, "Yes. Yes, I did. Deepest apologies."

"You realize that's against the rules, right?" You stand up straight, brushing off your skirt, "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but I'm going to have to give you detention."

Oohs and whispers fly across the room like a wild fire. You positively cannot believe you just did that, and it was all for John's sake. That silly boy... he was your best friend. Of course, you would do something stupid for him! Especially if it meant he would he kept away from the hefty delinquents of the detention hall for another day. 

You're handed a small, pink slip from the teacher. You are officially going to detention for the first time ever. Earlier in the year, John had been given detention for pranking a teacher. The next day, he arrived to school with a large bruise on his face. Sure enough, poor John never tried to prank any of the teachers ever again. You glance over at the boy, who's staring at you. There's a genuine mix of concern and disbelief in his dark blue eyes. He fails to get his words out before the bell rings, sending you both out of your seats.

"Rose, why-" You snatch up your bags and dash for the door.

You'd never admit it, but you're too embarrassed to speak with him right now. Your actions were foolish, and now John would be questioning your actions as well. You've just barely make it out of the room before he catches you. 

"Rose, I can't believe you did that!!" You hear John's excited voice behind you.

"John, can we not talk about this...?" You're in no mood to relive that last five minutes of your life.

"But, Rose! It's your first detention! Like, ever!!" John muses by your side, a goofy grin glued to his face, "You gotta tell me what you did to get it...!"

... Does he honestly not know...? You relax a little knowing you won't have to tell him the truth just yet. Knowing John, you know he had a rather funny guilt complex when it came to his friends. If you told him why she really got detention. The poor thing would be devastated. 

"... You don't know...?" Marching through the busy hallway, you give him a rather confused look.

"I think I fell asleep... So, no. I don't know. Now, come on...!! Spill it!" John looks as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

No kidding, John... "I threw a pencil across the room. F-for distance. Y'know, testing my strength..."

Mr. Four Eyes just laughs at you, "You're such a bad liar, you know that...?"

"... Am not..." Your ears are burning a bright shade of pink right now. You hate it when he teases you. Even if he is just trying to be playful.

"But what are you gonna say to your mom!?" His expression goes from happy to a rather dorky look of concern.

"Hopefully, if she is drunken enough by the time I get home, she won't even remember about it." You chuckle lowly to yourself

"A-and what about those tough dudes who go to detention...?" He bites his lip, eyes now full of genuine anxiety.

He's adorable when he's nervous, "Easy. I'll simply tell them I can use black magic. Those delinquents are more gullible than you'd think."

John gives a rather relieved smile to you, as you approach the school doors, "I-I guess I'll just leave you here at school, then....!"

"My hero."

"Hehe. Later, Rose!" He leans in closer than normal and plants a kiss on your forehead.

He turns and runs for the door, and your cheeks turn incredibly red.


End file.
